Lost In the Park
by Freaker666
Summary: Eight years ago Lux Chasez and her mother were stranded on SITE B. This takes place right before the ending of JP3. Billy was never rescued and continued to flow down the river. Okay this isn't the best summary in the worlds. So just read and reivew. (PS
1. Default Chapter

Only Lux is mine  
  
  
Lost In the Park  
  
EXT. ISLE NUBLAR  
The camera focuses on the beach. It looks like a storm just hit. A boat is held   
on shore. There are footprints leading from the beach into the woods. The   
camera goes to the woods. An eleven year old girl, LUX CHASEZ and her   
mother NICOLE are sitting on a fallen tree.  
  
LUX:  
Mommy, when is Daddy going to get here?  
  
NICOLE:  
I don't know honey.  
  
Suddenly a noise is heard from a bush. LUX and NICOLE turn.   
  
NICOLE:  
Is that you Rafe?  
  
No answer. A low growling is heard. NICOLE stand up.   
  
NICOLE:  
Lux, honey run...  
  
LUX:  
But Mommy-  
  
NICOLE:  
Go!  
  
LUX gets up and runs threw the woods. NICOLE is behind her then a loud  
roar is heard. LUX looks back and can't believe her eyes. She sees a  
dinosaur.  
  
NICOLE:  
Don't look back, keep running!  
  
They tear threw the Forrest until they come to an area of nests. NICOLE gets  
an idea. She takes LUX over to a nest and cracks a few eggs open.  
  
LUX:  
What are you doing?  
  
NICOLE:   
Trust me  
  
NICOLE being a bird expert and her husband being a paleontologist, cracks  
open three eggs. Baby velociraptors fall out. NICOLE takes them and rubs  
them over LUXE'S body. She throws the dead babies into her back pack.   
  
NICOLE:  
Stay here  
  
Before she leaves she speards the eggshells around LUX   
  
NICOLE:  
I love you sweetie  
  
LUX:  
Mommy!  
  
NICOLE gets up and runs back to where the dinosaur had been chasing them  
earlier. LUX curls up and starts to cry. In the background a scream of death  
is heard.  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
NICK VAN OWEN, a young photographer, who has just returned from SITE B  
is looking threw some pictures he had taken. One is of many herds of   
dinosaurs being chased. He sees a back of velociraptors barely visible at the  
edge of the woods maybe waiting for some easing pickings. His eyes look   
to the middle of the pack where he sees a human.  
  
NICK:  
What the hell?  
  
He rubs his eyes in disbelief and continues threw the pictures  
  



	2. Part Two

_Lost In The Park  
  
**Four Years Later  
**_

Camera focuses on DR. ALAN GRANT. He looks around at the four   
velociraptors surrounding him. Suddenly a gas bomb falls from the sky. ALAN  
looks up, The raptors begin coughing. He looks and sees what he thinks  
is a human girl as another gas bomb falls. The velociraptors run off as does the  
'girl'. A human boy comes running by to take ALAN.  
  
LATER  
ALAN and PAUL KIRBY are standing by the river. BILLY BRENNAN has  
just fallen into the river. As he is about to get up two or three pteranodon's   
start pecking at him.  
  
ALAN:  
Billy!  
  
ALAN is about to swim for him but BILLY yells.  
  
BILLY:  
No!   
  
BILLY continues to fight the pterandons as he flows down the river.  
  
EXT. DOWN THE RIVER  
A pack of velociraptors is at the end of the stream drinking the water. The   
screeching of the pteranodons cause the pack to look up. Dinner time. The   
pack is made up of seven. Six of them go for the kill. The seventh member...  
the odd one who is not like the others stands. She doesn't usually join  
in the killings but still gets her share of the food. The pack manages to kill  
one of the pteranodon and the other flies away. Whatever the pterandons were  
going after has came to the feet of the seventh member. She looks at it. Its   
a human! A human like herself. One of the other members of the pack goes  
to the body ready to bite it. The seventh member growls at the raptor to stay   
away. She picks up the human, dragging him out of the water. He is   
bleeding from the head, arms and a little from the neck. The dominate  
female raptor who is later refereed to as 'SALLY' walks up to the seventh  
member. She 'asks' her what she's doing. The Seventh member   
responds with 'helping'. SALLY is a bit uneasy with the meal being help but  
simply walks away from the seventh member. She growls at one of the lower  
ranking raptors to help her carry the unconscience human away to the   
nesting ground.  
  
~LATER~  
BILLY slowly starts to wake. He looks up and sees trees. He feels a great   
pain in his head. He starts to push himself off the ground. Suddenly he finds  
himself face to face with one of the bitter raptors who is referred to as 'MAX'.   
BILLY backs away then bumps into the second highest raptor 'MINNIE'.   
  
BILLY:  
Oh God  
  
Camera focuses on a pair of feet. Human feet. BILLY looks up to see the  
seventh member. She is wearing a very skimpy outfit of brown clothes that   
barley cover her chest and lower areas. She growls at MAX and MINNIE. The  
growl back but the Seventh doesn't move an inch. MINNIE growls at MAX and  
they leave. BILLY eases up a bit. SEVENTH walks closer to him in wonder.   
BILLY backs up a bit.  
  
SEVENTH:  
Don't...don't b-be scared  
  
BILLY:  
You can talk?  
  
SEVENTH:  
Y-yes. I'm..I'm Lux   
  
LUX after being on the island for eight years is in pretty good shape. She has  
long brown hair, which is very tangled. Her eyes are bright green and focused  
on BILLY.  
  
LUX:  
Do you have a name?  
  
BILLY:  
I'm Billy. Did, how did you get away from them?  
  
LUX:  
Max and Minnie?  
  
BILLY:  
They have names?  
  
LUX:   
I called them that before I knew how to speak their language. And I didn't  
get away from them, they're my family.  
  
BILLY:  
What?  
  
LUX:  
Come...you need to be helped  
  
LUX extends her hand and helps BILLY up  
  
Camera closes in on LUX and BILLY. They are at a river bank. BILLY is laying  
down on a log shirtless as LUX uses his shirt to tend to his wounds.  
  
BILLY:  
How long have you been here?  
  
LUX:  
Eight years I think  
  
BILLY:  
How have you survive?  
  
LUX:  
My mother put me into Sally's nest  
  
BILLY:  
Sally?  
  
LUX:  
She's the leader of the pack. Maybe I should start from the beginning  
  
BILLY:  
Yeah...  
  
LUX:  
My family's boat crashed here on the island. We went in the jungle to see if   
there was life. I never saw my father again. Me and my mother were sitting on  
a log and were suddenly chased by...well all I remember about it is that it had  
a long snout and lots of teeth. We came across a raptor nest. She broke open  
three of Sally's eggs and rubbed the dead babies over me then ran off. I   
heard a scream. Soon the pack returned. Sally thought I was one of her own.  
So she raised me.  
  
BILLY:  
That's...that's just unbelievable. I mean I, I didn't think that they were capable  
of...of nurtering   
  
LUX:  
They are  
  
LUX dabs water on BILLY'S wounds with his shirt. He winces a bit.   
  
LUX:  
Are you with that group of humans that were here?  
  
BILLY:  
Yeah. Only six of us made it  
  
LUX:  
Out of how many?  
  
BILLY:  
Nine.  
  
LUX:  
I'm sorry  
  
BILLY:  
You're English is amazing. I mean you've been on here for such a long time  
  
LUX:  
Thank you.  
  
There is a few moments of silence.  
  
LUX:  
I've been waiting for someone to come here so I could be rescued.   
  
BILLY:  
Come back with me  
  
LUX:  
I can't do that, I...I have a family here  
  
BILLY:  
But you can teach us something. Teach the world something about the   
raptors.   
  
LUX:  
I don't know. I need to get you off the island as soon as possible though  
  
BILLY:  
Why?  
  
LUX:  
Max will turn on you the first chance he gets. To him you're food.  
  
BILLY:  
What about the others?  
  
LUX:  
Minnie will go along with Sally. And Sally will go along with me. I'm one of her  
only surviving children. The other is my 'sister' Izzy and 'brother' Zan. Lonnie is  
one of the breeding females.   
  
BILLY:  
Why is the pack so small?  
  
LUX:  
They only breed every three years and of course some eggs are duds,   
some eggs are stolen, and the babies are killed some wonder off. And some  
times Max will eat the babies if the mothers aren't around.  
  
BILLY:  
How many breeding females?   
  
LUX:  
Lonnie, Sally and Minnie  
  
BILLY:  
Not...you?  
  
LUX:  
Of course not me. Uh I think you'll be fine...but you really need to get to a   
hospital  
  
snap!   
  
LUX looks around. She stands.   
  
MAN:  
Billy!  
  
LUX:  
I have to go  
  
BILLY:  
No   
  
LUX starts to run. BILLY notes she runs like a raptor.   
  
BILLY:  
Please come with me!  
  
LUX:  
I can't   
  
LUX ducks into the woods. A helicopter begins to land near BILLY. Two men  
get out with stretchers.  
  
MEDIC #1:  
Are you Billy Brennan?  
  
BILLY:  
Yeah  
  
MEDIC #1:  
Okay  
  
MEDIC #1 and MEDIC #2 load BILLY onto a stretcher. They start to take him   
to the helicopter. BILLY looks to his left and sees LUX standing by a tree. She  
lifts her hand to wave at him as the helicopter   
**********************************************************************************************************  
Okay there is still more to come. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

Lost In the Park  
  
INT. HELICOPTER  
BILLY had shortly fallen asleep after being picked up. Soon the sensation of the   
helicopter descending woke BILLY up. His mind is fuzzy and he notices  
he is covered with bandages.  
  
MAN'S VOICE:  
Is this guy with you?  
  
ALAN:  
What?  
  
MAN'S VOICE:  
Is this guy with you? Billy Barren?  
  
Camera focuses on BILLY'S face as PAUL, AMANDA KIRBY, ERIC KIRBY  
and ALAN climb into the helicopter.  
  
ALAN:  
Billy?  
  
BILLY:   
Hey. I...I saved your hat  
  
BILLY hands ALAN his 'Indanian Jones' hat. Man I must be on pain killers.   
BILLY thinks as the words left his mouth  
  
ALAN:  
Well, that's the important thing   
  
ALAN looks out the window.   
  
PILOT:  
What the hell is that?   
  
All the members of the helicopter look out the window and see three   
pterandons flying to the horizon  
  
ALAN:  
They're probably looking for new nesting grounds. Its a new world for them  
  
AMANDA:  
I dare them to nest in Oklahoma  
  
BILLY smiles and soon pain killers start to kick in again. He slowly falls asleep  
  
NEXT DAY  
INT. ST. MERCY'S HOSPITAL  
The steady beeping of a heart monitor is heard. BILLY opens his eyes to find  
himself in a hospital room. He sees ALAN and ELLIE SATTLER sitting on  
chairs.  
  
BILLY:  
Alan?  
  
ALAN:  
Morning Billy  
  
BILLY:  
Its morning?  
  
ALAN:  
Billy, this is Ellie...she's the one that I called  
  
ELLIE walks up to BILLY  
  
ELLIE:  
Its nice to meet you Billy  
  
BILLY:  
I have to tell you what I saw  
  
ALAN:  
What?  
  
BILLY:  
On the island. There was this girl...Lux was living there  
  
ALAN:  
What do you mean?  
  
BILLY:  
I was going down the river and a pack of velociraptors attacked one of the   
pteranodons and I washed up on shore. When I woke up two of the raptors were  
watching me this girl was living with them. She's been living with them for the  
last eight years  
  
ELLIE:  
Are you serious?  
  
BILLY:  
She can even speak their language  
  
ELLIE:  
Well we need to get her over here  
  
BILLY:  
No she said she wants to stay there  
  
ALAN:  
Does Lux have a last name?  
  
BILLY:  
She didn't tell me. We just have to leave her alone. She's been doing fine  
  
ELLIE:  
Will you excuse us?  
  
ELLIE grabs ALAN by the arm and takes him out.   
  
ELLIE:  
We need to get that girl off the island  
  
ALAN:  
Why?  
  
ELLIE:  
The fact that she could be in danger doesn't mean anything to you?  
  
ALAN:  
Billy said that she's doing fine  
  
ELLIE:  
But you can also learn so much about the raptors  
  
ALAN inhales and looks back at BILLY   
  
ALAN:   
We'll have to talk to him about it  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
ALAN is talking to IAN MALCOLM about joining him to bring LUX back. They  
are sitting in a restaurant  
  
IAN:  
There is no way in hell you're going to get me back on any island.  
  
ALAN:  
I know that. I'm just asking what do you think I should do?   
  
IAN:  
You say this girl has been living among them for eight years?  
  
ALAN:  
That's what Billy said. We have a crew ready to bring her back...but I don't   
know if taking her out of her environment would be good  
  
IAN:  
She can't live there her whole life. Does Billy even know you're taking her?  
  
ALAN:  
Not yet  
  
EXT. ISLA NUBLAR  
ALAN is standing at the foot of the beach. He still can't believe he came on  
the expedition. Two more men, PAUL COFFEY, and JEFF EDGECOMB have  
nets and guns. BILLY is standing next to ALAN yelling at PAUL and JEFF.  
  
BILLY:  
You can't do this....you can't take her from her home!  
  
ALAN:  
It'll only be for a little while  
  
JEFF and PAUL begin to walk  
  
BILLY:  
You can't do this damn it!   
  
JEFF and PAUL ignore him and head in the woods.   
  
ALAN:  
Billy she doesn't belong on this island   
  
BILLY (coldly):  
Remember when you told me you though I was as bad as the people who   
built this place because I tried to take those raptor eggs?  
  
ALAN:  
Yeah, yeah I remember  
  
BILLY:  
This is the exact same thing. Only you're taking a person   
  
JEFF:  
Let's move it!  
  
BILLY and ALAN follow PAUL and JEFF into the woods. They walk into the   
woods for a while until PAUL stops.  
  
JEFF:  
What is it?  
  
PAUL:  
Footprints. Human prints  
  
ALL hear a snap in the woods and growling. PAUL motions everyone to   
crouch down.  
  
PAUL (whispering):  
She's over there  
  
  
LUX jumps out. The three men are shocked seeing this girl.  
  
LUX:  
Billy?  
  
BILLY:  
Run Lux!  
  
LUX:  
What?  
  
JEFF:  
Damn it Billy!  
  
BILLY runs to LUX taking her hand and starts to run threw the woods  
  
LUX:  
What are you doing?  
  
BILLY:  
They're gonna take you off the island   
  
LUX:  
Come I know where we can hide  
  
LUX leads BILLY threw a trial in the forrest getting further away from the   
shouting of the three men. She crouched down and pulled BILLY with her  
  
LUX:  
How did they know I was here?  
  
BILLY (looking away):  
I told them. But I didn't tell them to take you away from here. They came to   
catch the dinosaur girl as they call you  
  
LUX:  
If they want the dinosaur girl I'll give them their dinosaur girl  
  
LUX gets up and runs back the way she came. BILLY starts to follow her. She  
moves quick like the raptors, swift and graceful. She has now reached JEFF  
and is watching him from the bush. She growls. JEFF turns around and points  
a tranquilizer gun at her. Before he can pull the trigger LUX jumps out at him  
knocking him to the ground.   
  
PAUL:  
Jeff!   
  
PAUL and ALAN come running. LUX looks up at them growling.   
  
PAUL:  
I'll get her  
  
PAUL disappears from site. LUX stays her ground but JEFF is stronger than  
LUX. He pushes her off her feet and she falls to the ground. She makes the   
'helping' call of her family.  
  
ALAN:  
Cover her mouth! She's calling for help!  
  
JEFF puts his hand over LUX'S mouth. She bites it causing it to bleed.  
  
JEFF:  
The little bitch bit me!  
  
PAUL comes back with a net. JEFF aims his gun at LUX. BILLY has now   
caught up.  
  
BILLY:  
Don't!  
  
He runs to LUX trying to save her but PAUL hits BILLY knocking him to the  
ground. JEFF manages to shoot LUX with the tranquilizer. She continues to  
fight until she finally falls down. BILLY stagers to get up ALAN helps. PAUL  
goes to LUX and puts her in the net.   
  
BILLY:  
Don't touch me  
  
BILLY jerks away from ALAN and follows PAUL and JEFF to make sure they  
don't hurt LUX more than they have.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
There's still more to come. I'm not that crazy about this chapter but y'all tell me what you think. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
